Fantasy's
by Shadows In Straight Jackets
Summary: Kaskashi forgot something (first Naruto fic)


This was a gift to Lilypad47 from DA- for for drawing me my first fan pic and it took me like three months to write TT~TT

But here it is, sorry if it's horrible, haven't watched Naruto in like... Years..

But I got my friend Childlike-Mischief to look over it for me so I wouldn't get the facts terribly wrong.

I feel so bad for taking so long, first I was trying to remember who they were and what they were like, then I had to design a storyline that wouldn't make me feel like a total idiot for writing and then I got caught up in school and put it off for a while and then I got caught up in my new LOZ fanfic and somewhere in the madness I compleatly forgot to upload it.

I am truly sorry, I didn't forget you I just took a forever and a half.

But I really hope it's like.. Readable ...

PS. I guess they are maybe somewhere in their mid teens? Idk you can decipher how you wish.

oh and also, not my fault for it being so crowded together, blame FF it's being stupid XP

* * *

Kakashi's head shot up at the sound of a shout.

Jumping down from the tree he was currently perched in he hurried down to group by the streams.

Normally Kakashi wouldn't give a second glance at something like that but this was different..

Stopping with a jolt ,he rolled his eye's at the scene.

"Iruka," He sighed, looking at the little troublemaker.

Iruka looked up at his friend, a slight blush playing across his cheeks.

"I fell off the rope," He smiled as if he was glad he did.

The kids around them were laughing hard at the class clown and then Kakashi understood.

"Shouldn't you all get back to class?"

It wasn't really a question more of a demand.

Groaning the kids dispersed at that, grumbling at the older child.

Catching him by the collar as Link tried to sneak away with the others he cried out in protest.

"Come on Kakashi it was all good fun."

"And yet somehow you still managed to get yourself injured."

Iruka stopped in his struggles ,finally taking notice of his bleeding knee.

"Come on ,lets go to the nurse."

Iruka looked up with a glimmer of fear, "No, um it's ok ,I'll be fine. Besides if I go to the nurse again this week I'll get in Big trouble."

Kakashi sighed ,"Then let me ok, it would be irresponsible for me to leave you unattended ."

Annoyed Iruka agree'd and limped alongside Kakashi, "you know you can stop talking like my superior , you are only a year older then me."

A small smile crept up onto Kakashi face ,"Sometimes a year makes all the difference."

Kakashi walked with Iruka to his house and sat him down on the couch.

He carefully tended to the other ninja's leg, cleaning it out and wrapping it up.

"Iruka...why do you do that?"

"Huh? Do what?"

"Why do you act like such an idiot in front of everyone?"

Iruka's cheery face faltered for just a moment.

"What happened to your eye?"

Kakashi looked away ,"that's non of your business."

"Well then neither is that!"

Silence went between the two boys...before Kakashi stood abruptly," I am going home ,are you going back to class?"

"Nah, I'll just stay here, I have already missed most of the day."

Kakashi didn't pester the boy further and left the house.

Iruka sat in silence, worried that he had crossed a line.

Standing up to go to his room something caught his eye, picking it up it was Kakashi's tanto

Iruka would have to return it later, tonight the sun had already set and he didn't want to go out in the dark.

Iruka placed the dagger on the nightstand and flopped on his bed, reading some manga he had .

About half an hour in he got bored of it, retrieving his real desire stashed behind the poster on the wall.

Laying on his bed he eagerly opened the yaoi magazine .

Staring at the pictures of naked men he felt a twitch in his groin at the erotic scene's before his eye's.

Finally he could bare it no more, pushing his pants down his legs , he spread them exposing himself to the cool air .

Closing his eye's as his hand met his penis, stroking up and down, the manga falling out of his hands carelessly.

In his mind he was creating the perfect picture to go with the mood.

A pale, lean body reaching over his, back arched in a catlike manner .

Iruka could feel the mans soft hand cover his own, slowing down the movements, making him savour each and every bit.

A hand traveled up to his erect nipple, slightly squeezing it while rubbing the tip of my dick almost lathering the pre cum .

Iruka could imagine grasping the silver hair of his friend ,the silky strands easily slipping through his fingers.

"Kakashi!" He moaned ,gripping tighter

A bead of sweat rolled down his heated face.

Crying out as his length slid into the welcoming mouth as his hands found their way to the sheets on his bed.

He was confused but could feel himself getting so close.

That wonderful mouth brought shivers down his spine .

"Open your eye's Iruka."

His eye's shot open ,barely having time to think when he cam into the mouth of his friend.

Sitting in a slight daze, he watched as Kakashi stood from the bed, pulling his mask back above his nose .

"Forgot something," Kakashi picked his Tanto up from the nightstand and proceeded to the door.

Iruka watched with wide eye's as Kakashi went to leave the room.

Pausing for just a moment before the door ,"This was fun, perhaps we shall do it again some time."

* * *

Well there you go,

please review ^_^


End file.
